Software running on a computing service may access data and interact with other computing resources of the computing service to perform a variety of tasks. For instance, the software may initiate access to a storage resource of the computing service to store data or to obtain or alter previously-stored data. The software may also access other types of computing resources, which may host modules, components, or other functionality that may be used or accessed by the software.
Often, computing resources include one or more rule sets, which prevent unauthorized access to data or other resources. In a complex computing service, many different rule sets may exist to protect different resources, different types of information, and so forth. Rule sets may implement firewalls to restrict network access to the various resources.
In order to configure software to operate in a computing service that includes one or more rules sets, the software and/or permissions of the rule sets may require modification to allow access to information by the software, which would otherwise be restricted absent such allowances. This configuration process can be difficult and time consuming to implement.